


Endeavor

by irish_trash_cash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_trash_cash/pseuds/irish_trash_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan's s/o attempts to say something in Russian to cheer him up, but fails miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endeavor

You and Ivan had been together for quite a while now, and it was safe to say you were relatively comfortable around one another. Everything seemed all well and good thus far; you lived together, had regular schedules, and even had days where one would wake up early to prepare breakfast for the other. Despite this, you still felt as if there were something missing. Ivan wasn’t smiling as often, you were often overcome with feelings of loneliness, and there didn’t seem to be anything else either of you could do to bring your relationship closer. It was around this time that you had begun to lose hope in the relationship as a whole, and confided in Ivan’s sisters over lunch. You explained to them what you had, or rather had not, been feeling over the last month or so, and they gave you as much support as they could offer, but it was ultimately your decision what to do.

You chose to work for it. Work for the relationship that you and Ivan had spent so long to keep alive. So you began to do research, aided by his sisters’ knowledge of Ivan’s interests, and started looking into things you could do as a subtle “team-building” experiment. You weren’t going to outwardly tell him what you were doing, but you were confident that with subtlety, it all would work out in the end. At first it was simple things; doing the dishes while insisting he relax, touching him in the slightest of ways, like rubbing his back, or playing with his hair, all of which never failed to make him blush. But your absolute favorite, and the one which you observed had the most effect on him, was speaking to him in Russian. Never full sentences, but rather throwing a word or two in here or there, and delighting in the way his face would contort into a quizzical expression as he tried to figure out whether he had heard you correctly.

It was difficult at first. Knowing Ivan’s first language was Russian, you figured you would have to be capable of pronouncing a word perfectly before saying it around him. Sure, you could have confided again in either of his sisters, but you wanted to do this on your own. After a week or so practice, you were confident in one phrase that you were sure would get to him; “I love you.” Compared to other sayings, it was lackluster at best, but you knew that if anything would make Ivan smile after looking sad for so long, it would be that.

\-----

It was early in the morning when you woke up to make breakfast. You pressed a soft kiss to Ivan’s forehead as he slept soundly next to you, then slid out of bed. You tried to walk as quiet as possible as your bare feet padded against the cold floor and you silently prayed Ivan would sleep for at least another hour, giving you time to start on breakfast.

Taking your time to make very little noise, you filled a kettle with water and lit the stove, putting it on to boil, then began to make the batter for blinis, which you learned from Katyusha was his favorite breakfast food. It wasn’t long, however that you felt a pair of arms wrap around your torso, and the all-too-familiar feeling of Ivan surrounded you.

“Good morning цветок.” He hummed, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head. You smiled as a silent reply, and continued making breakfast, as Ivan left to sit quietly at the kitchen table. After you finished up, you made two plates and sat beside him, watching quietly as Ivan savored his breakfast, and admiring how he looked in a large sweater and pajama pants hung low on his hips.

“Ivan,” you said softly. He turned to look at you, cheeks puffed out slightly, as he had just taken a bite of a blini, and cocked his head. You leaned forward and gently kissed him, tasting the slight sweetness of fruity syrup as your lips pressed against his. “ Ya blyulyu tebya,” you muttered, smiling lightly as you leaned away from him. His reaction, needless to say, was not what you had expected it be. Ivan swallowed his mouthful of food and stared at you with wide eyes, pursing his lips ever so slightly.  
“What?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him as he covered his face with his hands. It was then that you noticed how Ivan’s ears were turning pink, and he was shaking slightly; a sign of silent laughter. You were wondering what it was that was so funny to him, but before you could process anything, Ivan’s large hands had grabbed your cheeks and pulled you in for another kiss. You squeaked slightly, surprised at his sudden actions, but leaned into him nonetheless.

“You are so cute.” He hummed as he let go of your face, still smiling as bright as ever. “You jumble your words.” He replied sweetly. You looked away in embarrassment, but Ivan grabbed your hand, forcing you to look back at him. “Ya lyublyu tebya.” He repeated, saying it slowly so it were better to understand. You repeated him… messing it up again, but Ivan was more than happy to teach you more Russian as you finished your breakfast, and retired back to bed for an early-morning nap.


End file.
